


Uzdrowienie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, brak bety, michean - Freeform, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Dean błaga Michała, by coś zrobił.





	Uzdrowienie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



— Proszę, zrób to — błagał go Dean.

— Nie mogę uleczyć… — zaczął Michał, ale Winchester mu przerwał:

— Błagam… Zrobię wszystko. Nawet powiem ci tak — przekonywał.

Michał spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

— Oszalałeś? — spytał. — Chcesz powiedzieć tak, tylko po to żebym…

— Tak — potwierdził Dean.

— Jesteś pijany — stwierdził Michał, chcąc odejść. — Nie mogę tego zrobić, jeśli jesteś nietrzeźwy.

— Nie pieprz — warknął Winchester. — Musisz to zrobić. Nie mam nic innego na wymianę.

Archanioł potrząsnął smutno głową.

— Wystarczy poprosić, Dean — powiedział, dodając w myślach: Bo zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko.

— Musisz coś chcieć. — Łowca wyglądał na podejrzliwego. — Wolę żebyś poprosił o coś teraz, niż później — stwierdził. — Więc możesz o coś poprosić.

Michał pomyślał przez chwilę. Nie chciał by Dean powiedział mu dziś „tak”, więc…

— Pocałunku — zdecydował w końcu.

Na twarzy Winchestera pojawił się szok, z którego po chwili się otrząsnął. W końcu mógł poświęcić się dla sprawy i…

Dean go pocałował. I Michał smakował jak gorzka czekolada z orzechami i kawą, i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie pogłębić pocałunek. Dopiero po chwili się od niego oderwał, dysząc i opierając czoło na ramieniu  tymczasowego naczynia archanioła.

— To było całkiem… niezłe — powiedział, a po chwili się uśmiechnął. — Więc jeśli chcesz, to możemy się gdzieś wybrać. Jak tylko uzdrowisz Dziecinkę.

 


End file.
